Raising the Asian Nations
by SJK09
Summary: China is the father figure for most of the Asian nations you see. How did he do it? Through these many one shots, you'll see how he managed to do it. You'll see sibling fights, love, and much more! Includes China, Japan, South Korea, North Korea (I know he's not a canon character, but I feel like I should include him), Taiwan, and Hong Kong.
1. First Encounter

Tufts of cotton candy scattered the sky as the sun's last rays shone across the horizon. It was quite peaceful. China sipped a bit of his tea as he enjoyed the serene scene. After a few minutes, the sun had gone and the fireflies came out to flicker on and off. China yawned and went in his small house to sleep. He hoped that his way of lifestyle would last forever.

China was not a happy man. So many responsibilities awaited him, and the westerners were going to reach his land soon. He took a long walk, pondering all these things.

He walked a lot more than he had intended to. All those thoughts must have made him forget where he was going. It seemed to be a very small place with many bamboo plants towering him. Just as he was about to go back, he saw a very small figure out of the corner of his eye.

_Hm? Who is that aru?_

China walked over to the very small nation.

"You must be a new country! It must have been hard to be born in such a small place." China smiled. "You can call me China! If you have any questions, you can always ask me! What's your name?"

The tiny nation's dark brown eyes stared at China. No emotion was present on his face.

"_Konichiwa. _It is nice to meet you, China, from where the sun sets. I am Japan, I am from where the sun rises." Japan said in a monotone voice.

China was quite shocked. "Well that wasn't very nice!" Japan just looked at him the same expression he had since he met China. "Maybe I can raise you. It's a tough world out there, you know."

Japan made a curt nod and did nothing else.

_Can't this nation have any other expression than that?! Aiyah!_

"Well, Japan, come with me aru."

China walked out of the bamboo forest and Japan followed. China attempted many times to stir a conversation up but Japan would just reply in short replies that were impossible to reply to.

_I guess he doesn't like to talk aru_

"Well, we're here, Japan. I'll go and clean out a room for you! You can explore the place if you want." China shouted as he ran to the spare room at the back of his house.

After about an hour, the room was cleared out of junk and had a bed, desk, ink, brush, paper, and a panda plush.

"That should be enough, aru!"

China walked back out to the front of the house and found Japan in the same place where he had left him and the same bored expression on his face.

"Japan! Why you don't explore? Why you just stay here aru?"

Japan turned towards China. "I was meditating and enjoying the peaceful scenery." Japan plainly replied.

_Maybe the kid isn't so bad after all._

"Except that tree. That should be replaced with a bonsai tree."

"Aiyah! That tree is fine aru!" China protested.

Japan just stared at China, saying nothing.

"Where is my room, China-san?"

"I'll show you, aru."

China walked into the house, taking off his shoes, with Japan following suit. They both went through a straight hallway with a few rooms on the sides.

"Here is your room, aru. Do you need something, aru?"

Japan walked into his room. "No and thank you." Japan shut the rice paper screen door.

_He is a strange kid aru. _

**_(Author's Note: Hi! This is my second time writing a fan fic so sorry if it is bad! I'm sorry if things aren't historically accurate. I'm just writing this for fun! Reviews are highly appreciated!) _**


	2. Meeting the Twins

_China's Diary _

_Kiku has been growing up without any problems aru. Although he made his own writing system but nations have to grow, don't they? I'm going to miss Kiku when he becomes completely independent. I think I'm going to take a walk now to think now aru. Maybe I'll run into Panda and introduce him to my brother. _

Yao closed his diary and went out into the fresh morning air. Kiku was still asleep in the house. Yao chose to take a route he never walked on before. He felt a bit adventurous that day. Venturing on, he thought he heard yelling. At last, he saw twin boys in a clearing, fighting. They both had on unusual white _hanboks_, with different colored _jeoguris. _

"Hyung! Why are you always trying to beat me up?!" The one in the blue cried.

"Because you annoy me with your antics!" The boy in the red yelled.

"Well it's the truth! Everything originated from me!"

"I'M GETTING MY SWORD!"

At that comment, Yao ran and separated the bickering brothers.

"Aiyah! Stop fighting!" Yao said. The twin brothers stopped fighting but were glaring dangerously at each other.

"I am China, but you can call me Yao. What are your names?" Yao beamed.

"We are the Korean twins, da-ze! I'm Im Yong Soo! The better one da-ze!" Yong Soo proclaimed, jumping up in the air.

The one in the red stared daggers into Yong Soo, with an eye twitching furiously.

"Uh… Who are you aru?" Yao slowly asked.

"Im Hyung Soo." Hyung Soo made a curt reply, still glaring at his rambunctious brother.

_They're going to kill each other if someone doesn't stop them aru!_

"Maybe I can look after you two." Yao said.

Yong Soo immediately latched onto Yao and shouted whole bunch of things in Korean.

On the other hand, Hyung Soo looked skeptically at Yao. "What if I don't want to, _stranger_." Hyung Soo put the emphasis on stranger, trying to get his brother's attention at the fact that they met the guy (or girl?) about five minutes ago.

"I have food and pandas aru."

Hyung Soo squinted, thinking. "Fine." He growled and marched ahead of Yao. He looked back. "HURRY UP!"

Yao lugged Yong Soo, who was still attached to his leg.

_How the heck are they related aru?! They are nothing alike aru!_

"Kiku! I'm back!" Yao shouted,_**still**_dragging Yong Soo.

"Welcome back, Ya-." Kiku's greeting was cut back when he saw the twin nation. For a split second, Kiku had a surprised face. Then, he returned to his normal, blank expression.

"This is Yong Soo and this is Hyung Soo. I am taking them into my care aru." Yao said as he struggled to get Yong Soo off his leg. Then he turned to the twins and said, "This is Kiku, he will be your brother." No one said anything.

"I thought you said you had food." Hyung Soo growled.

"Oh right! Wait right here with Kiku." Yao ran off into the kitchen.

As soon as Yao left, Yong Soo looked at his next victim, Kiku. Yong Soo jumped and grabbed Kiku's leg. He giggled excessively as Kiku became flustered and tried to shake him off. Hyung Soo facepalmed and tried to help Kiku.

When Yao came back, he came to a scene where Kiku shook his leg furiously, Yong Soo kept yelling _uri nara mansae_, and Hyung Soo shouting Korean curses as he pulled on his brother. Hyung Soo was able to pull off Yong Soo, but they immediately began pulling at each other's hair.

_Maybe I should've just left them aru. _

Kiku tried telling the two boys to calm down and Yao grabbed a bamboo stick. At the sight of the stick, both boys stopped. The little twins looked up to an angry Yao.

_These two are going to __**kill**__ me aru. _

_**(Author's Note: So I think I'm going to just use their human names from now on. The reason is because there wasn't really a north or south Korea… Just Korea. So it'd be awkward if I just put a random North Korea as my story progresses. Thanks for reading and post reviews, please!)**_


	3. Height Growth and Games

"Kiku! Kiku!" Yong Soo shouted as he cheerfully ran over to Kiku, who was peacefully drawing a picture of a rabbit.

_I don't want to deal with him today._

Keeping his blank expression on, Kiku turned to face his younger sibling.

"What is it, Yong Soo."

"Let's play game da-ze! Because games originated from Korea da-ze!"

Kiku sighed and returned to his drawing. "I'm a little busy now, so can you please play with someone else, like Hyung Soo."

"No! Hyung Soo is so not cool! He's so mean da-ze! Please play with me!" Yong Soo whined, starting to pout.

"Yong Soo, I cannot-" Kiku turned back to look at Yong Soo. Kiku became wide-eyed as he stood, looking up at Yong Soo. "W-When did you get s-so tall!" Only a moment ago, Yong Soo was slightly shorter than him.

"뭐?" Yong Soo looked confused. He looked down at Kiku, not noticing that he grew half a foot in less than a minute.

"Would you two please stop being so noisy." Hyung Soo hissed, joining the two nations.

"W-When did you two get so tall!" Kiku panicked. What if he was the one getting shorter?

"I do not understand. I was always this height." Hyung Soo said, confused as his twin brother.

"Y-Yao! Come over here!" Kiku yelled.

"Aiyah! What is it?" Yao complained. "WHAT THE! When did they grow this much aru!"

It seemed that China was still the same height as Japan last remembered. So he wasn't getting shorter, thankfully. He was already short compared to the Westerners. He felt a little silly, thinking that he was shrinking, but how was it possible that they could grow so fast?

"Hyung! Kiku is being mean to me! He won't play with me!" Yong Soo whined more. Even at that height, he was still acting like a little child.

Kiku looked at Yao with pleading eyes. He didn't want to be dragged into Yong Soo's games, which weren't fun, at all. It ended with him getting hurt.

Yong Soo's eyes brightened. "I have a better idea! Everyone can play! It'll be a lot more fun da-ze!"

Everyone groaned. Hyung Soo was at the point where he could stab his brother. His hot temper was showing through. "It's about time you shut up, Yong Soo. Obviously no one wants to _play_ with you. How about acting more civilized." Hyung Soo sneered.

Yong Soo, who had a great spirit, was starting to feel a bit of hurt seeping through. "Kiku and Hyung like me, right?" Yong Soo stared at Kiku and Yao with hope.

Kiku and Yao were in a dilemma. If they said no, Yong Soo would go into a tantrum phase. If they said yes, they would have to play his game.

"Uh… Um… Y… Yes." Yao nervously said. Kiku nodded in agreement, sort of.

"Yes! I knew hyung and Kiku likes me!" Yong Soo both squeezed them, until it felt like they were going to burst. Yong Soo let go, and began to explain his game.

"OKAY! I'm going to take this little sack filled with rice and hit it with my leg da-ze! We have to keep it in the air with any of our body parts, except our hands and arms da-ze!"

The game seemed simple enough and didn't seem very torturous.

"Hyung Soo, you're playing, too." Yao said. Hyung Soo groaned and reluctantly joined the circle.

"READY! SET! GO!" Yong Soo hit the sack with his knee. It flew towards Yao. Yao kicked it really hard in panic towards Kiku. Kiku, who wasn't paying attention, got hit in the chest. The sack bounced off his chest, and went back to Yong Soo.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Yong Soo shouted and made an attempt to kick it to someone, instead, he kicked someone, in the face.

"IDIOT BROTHER!" Hyung Soo screamed as blood dripped from his nose.

Thus, the chase began. Hyung Soo raged in anger as he chased down his laughing brother, who thought that it was a new game to play.

Kiku was rubbing the spot where the sack hit his chest, which hurt a lot.

"Should we stop them?" Kiku inquired.

"They'll burn themselves out aru." With that Yao went back inside. Following suit, Kiku also went back into the house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

China and Japan woke up to screaming brothers. Apparently, Hyung Soo was still chasing Yong Soo, with the exact same energy that he had when he first began to chase him.

The Korean brothers were quite a mystery to the two older nations.

_**Author Stuff: **_

_**뭐**__**- (Mwuh) What**_

_**Hyung- What males call their older brothers (Something like onii-chan in Japanese, correct me if I'm wrong. I speak Korean, but not Japanese).**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and critiques are always welcome. I might not be able to update quickly because my uncle is visiting this week and I have retreat and school stuff like my schedule to pick up and stuff next week. And then school is starting the week after. **_


	4. Invasion

_**The Author Says Something:**_

_**My bad for the late update! I came back from Oregon, church retreat, mentor training, orientation, and whatnot. It's just been really busy. I also lost the will to continue this but got the will again today! I've also been busy because of a rp account I made a week ago on Instagram. If you can, follow southkorea_da_ze. Thanks in advance!**_

_**There will be a bit of history in this. Not entirely accurate but somewhat incorporated. **_

_**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **_

The Korean twins were in deep slumber in their shared room. Japan peacefully hid under his covers in his own room. China was sprawled out on the ground but was very still. A sliver of light sliced through the darkness of the house. Birds chirped their songs. Nothing stirred in the East Asian family household.

The first to wake up was Yao, as always. Yao stretched out his arms and yawned. After getting dressed, he would make breakfast as quietly as he could, not to wake the others.

Next to wake up was Kiku. He would lie in bed for awhile until standing up and making his bed. Then he would help Yao with the rest of the preparations in breakfast.

"Kiku, wake up the twins aru. It's not normal they sleep in this late aru." Yao said as he put down utensils on the table.

Kiku nodded and silently walked to the twin's room. He knocked on the door very softly. There was no answer. He knocked again, a bit more loudly this time. Still, there was no answer.

Kiku remembered the time the twins threatened him to never come in their room, for it was violating their rights, or something similar to that. He wouldn't have gone into their rooms anyways. He had no reason to and thought it was impolite to just go into someone's room.

Now, he had a reason to.

Mustering up his courage, Kiku opened the door and took a few steps into the Korean twin's room.

The room was divided in half. The line itself was drawn with black ink. One half of the room was plain, dark and neat. There seemed to be no mess. Everything was in place as it should be. What caught Kiku's eye was the sword hung on the wall. The other half was bright and very cluttered. Clothing was strewn everywhere and black ink was stained on the walls and floor.

"Yao nee-."

Hyung Soo and Yong Soo shot open their eyes simultaneously at the intruder's voice.

Kiku could only watch with wide, terrified eyes as Yong Soo flew towards him and kicked him in the stomach. Kiku was on the ground and tried getting back up but the sudden impact on his stomach made him stutter.

"Yao needs you two t-." Kiku was in mid sentence when he saw the tip of the sword pointed at him.

"Get out of our room in one, two-."

Kiku scrambled out at the thought of how crazy they were. Kiku closed the door and put his back to it. He was only trying to wake them up!

_Thump_

Kiku looked above him to see a sword lodged halfway through the wooden door. It narrowly missed his head.

"Aiyah! What's the racket?" Yao walked to Kiku, who had a terrified expression on his face and a sword above his head.

"Nii-san, I think we may have to wake them up later."

_**So the purpose of this was to SORT OF demonstrate the first invasion of Korea by the Japanese. A REALLY quick overview of this would be the Japanese conquest to get Korea, or back then known as Josun, and China. Most of the fighting was done on the Korean peninsula. The Korean and Chinese won but the after effects of the war wasn't good, especially for Korea.**_

_**This is just very loosely adapted around that event with the whole invasion of their "territory". **_


End file.
